plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower
The is an essential Sun Producing Plants.The Sunflower may be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that produces twice as much Sun. In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics. It is voiced by Laura Shigihara. The Sunflower is based on the Helianthus annuus. Description The Sunflower looks almost exactly like a real sunflower, only with a cartoonish feel and a happy face. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. Just before releasing sun, the Sunflower's face will light up in a bright yellow shine. Suburban Almanac Entry Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast Strategy The Sunflower is the primary sun producer throughout the entire game. A typical game exhibits two full columns of Sunflowers on the leftmost column, although only one column of Sunflowers is acceptable, however not recommended. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense. If Catapult Zombies are present, then plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect the Sunflowers from their basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are typically protected by Pumpkins. Gallery Sunflower2.png|A Sunflower Sunflower3.png|Sunflowers File:Cardboard_Sunflower.jpg|A Cardboard Sunflower Sunflower.jpg|An Imitater Sunflower seed 1.JPG|You got a Sunflower Sunflower_seed.png|Sunflower Seed Packet in the iPad version Sunflower Garden.PNG|Sunflowers in the Zen Garden. Sunflowerwer.png|The Sunflower in the online version. grey-and-color-sunflower (1).jpg|Laura Shigihara with a Sunflower 1z148ow th.gif|Animated Sunflower 1769830-plant sunflower smiling thumb.png|Sunflower seed packet in the PC version Sunflower at credits.PNG|Singing Sunflower plantsvszombies5.jpg|A Sunflower cartoon Sunglasses.png|Sunflower Sunglasses Xboxsunflower.png|Sunflower Seed Packet Photo on 2011-09-02 at 20.51.jpg|A Sunflower plush images (3).jpg|A "Singing Sunflower" companion from World of Warcraft Wildsunflower.jpg|An actual sunflower. friends.kinda.jpg|A regular Zombie with a Sunflower sunnyflower.jpg|A Sunflower drawing Twin Sunflower2.png|Sunflower's Upgrade SunSeed.png|Sunflower Seed Packet in the DS version SunflowerDS.png|Sunflower in the DS version SunflowerDS2.png|Sunflower producing Sun in the DS version DS Sunflower.png|Another DS version Sunflower Trivia *The Sunflower is one of only two plants that verbally speak, with the other one is the Squash. *The Sunflower produces sun after approximately 20 bounces. *The Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *Certain Limited Edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower Glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game World of Warcraft features a Sunflower pet. *The Halloween event from the Facebook game "The Sims Social" features a Sunflower in Bella's room. *The Sunflower is one of the 3 Sun-producing plants in the game, with the others are the Twin Sunflower and Sun-shroom. *It is the mascot of the Plants. *In the first Night Level (level 2-1) when you pick the Puff-shroom but not the Sunflower, you will get a special Warning Message that says "Now that it's Nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". *This, along with the Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet has neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. See Also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Crazy Dave *Sun-shroom Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants